


Variables & Laundry

by jadesolo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Laundromat AU, SHIELD Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the laundromat ends up changing Jemma Simmons's life forever.<br/>Written as a prompt for unbreakablejemmasimmons on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variables & Laundry

Jemma Simmons did not care about her height very much, even when she was in the presence of someone much larger than her. But what she did care about was not being able to see over the large pile of clothes in her hamper. 

Even more concerning was the fact that she couldn’t really see where she was going. Which is how she ran straight into _him._

Of course, of all the people in the Academy, he’d be the one she’d run into. Instantly, the clothes that were threatening to over spill from her hamper fell on top of both of them, and onto the floor of the dirty laundromat.  
“I’m sorry-” Jemma started.

“It’s fine,” Fitz interrupted, gesturing the universal 'no, no, no' signal with his hands. He gently took the hamper from her arms, sat it on the ground and began picking up the clothes from the floor and placing them back into the hamper.

Jemma watched him, more than a little confused. She didn’t really understand why he was being so nice to her. Not so much due to the fact that she had ran into him, showered him in dirty clothes, but because he’d never spoke to her before. He’d avoided her in Chem-Lab, and rarely discussed anything with her in class.

The facts were all there, and the conclusion was simple: Leopold Fitz hated her.

Except for one variable: the fact that here he was, helping her.

“So, um, how are you doing in Professor Vaughn’s class?” Jemma decided to ask, bending down to help Fitz gather up the remaining bits of clothing strewn across the floor.  
Fitz’s head perked up, and Jemma was nearly startled by how bright his blue eyes were; how’d she never noticed them before?

“Um, yeah. Mostly. It’d help if I didn’t keep falling asleep during it, though.” Fitz admitted, a sheepish smile crossing his face.

Jemma beamed at him, “The history of S.H.I.E.L.D. is interesting, but Professor Vaughn just makes it…” she started fishing for a word, but it was Fitz who finished the sentence for her.

“Boring. We get it, Hydra were the bad guys, World War II, Captain America saved the day,” Fitz remarked rolling his eyes.

Jemma laughed, “Exactly.” They both let out a laugh, but then the silence between them switched into an awkward one as Fitz placed the last bit of clothing in her hamper.  
“So, um…” Fitz stammered, scratching his head. “See you in class?”

The way he said it sounded almost hopeful, and Jemma would be lying if she said she wasn’t just a bit hopeful either. “See in you class, Fitz.” She promised.

He nodded, looking almost like he was about to say something, then thought better of it, and took off.

Jemma smiled to herself, and went to put her laundry in the wash, wondering for the first time if maybe Leopold Fitz didn’t hate her after all.


End file.
